Oh Ronald
by MadHatterBellatrix10
Summary: For Marauderette-47's First Date Competition on the HPFC forums. Hermione and Ron's first date gone awry, from Hermione's POV. Dedicated to Elyse, -who is just like Hermione-, come back from France soon, I miss you other Phineous.


**A/N: For Marauderette-47's First Date Competition on the HPFC Forums. Prompt:**"**It_ is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them." -Agatha Christie. _ Paring: Ron and Hermione.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, ok? Enjoy and Please Review.**

Ronald Weasley can be a totally daft git a lot of the time. But, when I saw him racing around the common room trying to find my homework to copy off of 5 minutes before Transfiguration, still in his pajamas complete with his bed-head and probably un- brushed teeth, I couldn't help but smile.

I had heard rumours that he liked me, plus I was pretty sure he did. You see, both Ron and I confided lots in Harry but occasionally, if he was threatened with never getting help in Charms again by me, well then he would spill some things.

I knew that Harry only wanted us together so that he could have Ginny without Ron minding or it being too awkward. I had to stop hiding from these things, Harry would force us together if I spent one more moment hiding behind _Hogwarts : A history _that I was 'reading'.

"Hey Ron, what're you looking for?" I said with an arrogant smirk on my face. I knew perfectly well what he was trying to find but he wouldn't admit it to me.

" Uh nothing, just some... stuff... homework for umm-" I pulled out the Transfiguration homework and handed it to him, it had been fun to watch at first, but we couldn't have him failing in all his subjects. His expression softened as he calmed down when I gave him the homework realizing he wouldn't be stuck in detention for the next week.

"Thanks Hermione, you're a life-saver you know." He was hurrying towards the stairs to his dorm knowing that he was going to be late for class, but he stopped midway up. Scratching his head and standing there awkwardly he said "Umm 'Mione, I was wondering, if you, you know maybe wanted to, like go to Hogsmeade together this weekend... err like without Harry-"

"You mean like a date, Ronald?" I finished brightly trying to keep the excitement from creeping into my voice.

"Yea, something like that" Ron finished.

"Sure, I guess." I said trying to sound as casual as possible. "Ok" Ron finished awkwardly and ran up to his dormitory to scribble down the last few answers. I clutched my books to my chest and heaved a delighted sigh, hurrying off for my first class of the day. And I, Hermione Jean Granger for the first time in my life on that cold November day, paid no attention to what any of my teachers were saying.

My mind was only on one thing, my date with Ron on Saturday and everything about it. It was going to be wonderful.

* * *

The following Saturday, as we headed off towards Hogsmeade, Harry realized that we were going on a date and awkwardly tried to bow out. He was smirking a little bit considering that he had been the one saying we were perfect for each other since first year.

"I think, I'll just go find Ginny." Harry muttered to us and turned off in search of the girl he loved. I looked at Ron who for the first time ever must've been thinking the same as me.

"Blimey Harry, she's on a date with Dean." We both shrieked at once and burst into fits of laughter as we saw the look of shock and anger on his face.

"Fine !" Harry shouted back to us "I'll go find Neville and Seamus, there's no way _they _have girlfriends." He backed away from us, cursing under his breath. I smiled at Ron, genuinely happy, for the first time in awhile now. Ron started towards the Hog's Head Pub, but I pulled him back.

"Ron, I was thinking, perhaps somewhere more romantic." I said pointing up the hill towards Madame Puddifoot's , where couples always went. I could tell it seemed as though he didn't want to be seen in there. However, he said nothing. We walked in complete silence up there, but finally I could tell Ron wanted to talk, very badly.

"Hermione, I don't want to go in there, it's just so... Pink and Lovey and Icky." Ron complained loudly. And Ginny passed by into Madame Puddifoot's with Dean, she winked at me seeing the flash of annoyance cross my face at her brother. _Mione, you've wanted this to happen for how long? Exactly. So just go with it, don't let this ruin it. _I thought.

"Ok, fine Ron, why don't we go down to The Three Broomsticks?" I asked him. He perked up at the idea, so, we linked arms and went on our way to the bar. I looked back at Dean and Ginny snogging. Oh, how I envied her, not for Dean, but for how many boys liked her. My spirits were slightly dampened that our date wouldn't end up like Ginny's considering where we were going, it had to get better, right?

Wrong. In The Three Broomsticks, unfortunately for me, Madam Rosmerta was the bartender. And well, Ron had had huge crush on her since forever. She was very well endowed and every time she turned around in her purple glittery heels, it gave Ron a splendid view of her arse, which of course he was ogling at. He spent a lot of the date trying to chat her up and flirting with almost every girl in the place, trying to get Rosmerta to notice him.

"You are IMPOSSIBLE Ronald!" I stormed at him. I stood up immediately. This was an awful date, I was going to go find Harry.

"Wait 'Mione, come back for a second." He pleaded to me. I turned on my heel as I was about to open the door.

"What?" I asked sharply. My tone of voice told him that I'd had enough of his stupid game. But, the nagging feeling in my heart and the tears in my eyes said otherwise.

"Can you come here and we'll snog." He started. My heart leapt about six hundred feet in the air. "Then maybe Rosmerta will be jealous enough, or perhaps the blonde and her hot red haired friend over there." He pointed to the other side of the counter. _And now, my heart will take its fall back down again. _I thought snidely. I threw my butterbeer at Ron in disgust and hurried out of there.

* * *

When we returned to the castle, I hurried up into my dorm and locked the door. I fell down on my bed crying, Harry later came to comfort me.

* * *

The following day, I ignored Ron, but it seemed to have made no difference. Gryffindor won a very important match versus Slytherin thanks to Ron. Everyone had thought he was a hero, right down to the last verse of Weasley is our king, which didn't carry the sarcasm of the Slytherin's anymore.

Lavender Brown leapt right into the crowd and started snogging Ron. My breath caught in my throat and I tried to swallow the huge lump in it too. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, like they had the previous night, over Ron. I left the common room in a hurry, it seemed that no one noticed or cared. I hurried down the hall trying to get away from what pain lay inside me.

"Mione wait up," a voice called. I didn't turn around. Because I recognized the voice to be Harry Potter's, not the one I wanted to run after me.

**The End :)**

**Review Please** :)


End file.
